An aircraft will typically contain an electrical power system for providing electrical power to its onboard electric devices during flight. For example, an aircraft can have an electrical generator that is rotated by its engine to produce electrical power. Onboard electrical devices (e.g., electrothermal ice protection units) are accordingly adapted to operate when supplied with electric power from this power source during flight.